


Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Oneshots

by usuohi



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuohi/pseuds/usuohi
Summary: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Oneshots. I will take requests and suggestions. They may be fluff, angst, a ship, NSFW (Maybe) or anything. I may or may not choose a  suggestion. This series is reliant on suggestions and requests, so please comment. I may also come up with ideas and put them here.





	1. Chapter 1

This will be my first serious fan fiction on here, besides my crack fics.

I will take requests and suggestions. They may be fluff, angst, a ship, NSFW (possibly) or anything. 

I may or may not choose a suggestion. This series is reliant on suggestions and requests, so please comment. 

I may also come up with ideas and write them.

This series is also for helping me improve my writing so please leave feedback in the comments.

Thank you.


	2. Incineroar and the kids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incineroar bonds with the kiddos.

“Pick me up next!”  
“No, me!”  
“Move Villager!”  
The kid smashers surrounded the Heel Pokémon, Incineroar, laughing and sitting on his shoulders, squealing with excitement and awe. Ness and Lucas were sitting on his arms while Villager, Popo, Nana, Toon link, and Pichu crowded around them.   
Incineroar let out a happy grunt as he crouched, letting the two boys get off his arms. Villager and Toon Link hopped on next and when they were hoisted into the air, Toon Link cheered.   
Pit entered the room, immediately rushing towards Incineroar and the others. Dark Pit followed like his shadow, his hands in the black hoodie he wore. “I don’t know why you want to sit on Incineroar’s shoulder’s anyways, you’re such a child.” The dark angel sniveled, his eyes narrowing.  
“Don’t be a party pooper Pittoo!” Pit dismissively replied.  
“Don’t call me that!” Dark Pit was ignored as Pit went to go stand and cheer with the others. He was miffed that he wasn’t getting the respect he wanted from Pit, and that he just brushed him off just then. He flopped onto the sofa and sunk into his hoodie, peeking from over it, his eyes observed Pit as he stood out from the gang of small children.  
When Toon Link and Villager was let down Pit jumped up and down, “Me next, me next!” Incineroar gave him a confused look but shrugged it off, kneeling. Pit jumped up and down with geniality. He quickly took his spot and Pichu filled up the other one, holding onto Incineroar’s arm tightly.  
As they were hoisted in the air and spun around Dark Pit had to admit that he was pretty jealous of the two. Dark Pit didn't notice Young Link was also sitting next to him, watching them with the same annoyance as him. He grinned at the kid’s mature ways and felt a little better about himself.  
Incineroar let off the two and Pit went sprinting towards Dark PIt. At last, Incineroar let Nana and Popo onto his shoulders and when all the kids were done taking turns, they left.


	3. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Pit has a crush on Bayonetta and has been secretly giving her gifts for the past few weeks.

Dark Pit cautiously walked on the fourth floor of the Smash Mansion holding red and orange roses in his left hand and a card in a red envelope in the other. He was looking for room sixty three, the room of the angel hunter, Bayonetta.  
Dark Pit admired Bayonetta and after a while of knowing the lady, he had gradually and surely fallen in love with her. Not just because of her looks but because of her captivating personality and the way she treats him with the respect he wants. Even though she teases him by calling him ‘Pittoo’ and such she still somehow makes him feel better about himself and he doesn’t mind her calling him that sometimes.  
Dark Pit felt his face tingle and he inhaled deeply, trying to stop himself from blushing. When he almost reached her door he felt a pair of hands land on his shoulders and he almost jumped out his skin. When he turned to confront the person he felt his blood boil when he saw it was Pit.  
“What do you want pit-stain?” Dark Pit grumbled as he hid the stuff in his hands behind his back.  
“I’ve been following you this whole time! I was wondering why you were coming to the fourth floor.” Pit replied and Dark Pit felt his heart drop, the fear of being exposed starting to show physically as sweat trickled down his neck.  
“Who are those flowers for?” Pit suddenly asked. Dark Pit’s face contorted into a scowl.  
“Nobody! They’re for me!”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes!”  
Pit had a skeptical look on his face as he looked at Dark Pit who was trying to keep a straight face. The angel suddenly reached behind Dark Pit’s back, trying to retrieve the items. Dark Pit jumped back.  
“Keep your dirty palms to yourself!” He yelled as Pit giggled childishly.  
“Dark Pit has a crush!”  
“I do not!”  
The two boys squawked and scuffled, their feathers flying up as they delivered blows to one another, pulling and scratching. They didn’t notice someone had walked up behind them, observing the fight.  
“Well, hello boys.” The disembodied voice finally spoke up. They froze and both slowly turned to look at the person and sure enough, it was the one and only Bayonetta. Dark Pit quickly composed himself and stood up as straight as he could. Pit observed this and raised an eyebrow.  
“Hi Bayonetta.” The two angels said in unison, earning a pleased smile from the lady.  
“What brings you two all the way up here?” She asked, tapping the side of her face with her forefinger.  
“I was heading towards the gym!” Dark Pit blurted before Pit could even speak, his mouth hanging open. Bayonetta hummed in response before she spoke once more.  
“The gym is in the other direction, you’re in the area with all the rooms. Up ahead is a dead end.”  
Dark Pit’s words caught in his throat as his wine colored eyes stared into Bayonetta’s moon colored ones.  
Dark Pit didn’t know what to do so he bowed his head in defeat, grumbling, his face turning red.  
“Well?” Bayonetta pressed and Dark Pit raised his head, his eyes still looking down.  
In a quiet voice he spoke up. “I was going to your door room to anonymously deliver these.” He showed her the items. Bayonetta’s expression lit up in understanding.  
“Oh! I’ve been getting these for the past week, I always wondered who it was.” She grinned as she spoke, taking the roses and letter, “I’m flattered, really.” She held the roses with her arm as she opened the envelop using her nail. She took out the letter and read over it, as she did her eyebrows rose and fell.  
“Well Pittoo, I might just go on a date with you.” She finally said and Dark Pit’s face burned at the comment, jerking his head up to look at her, his eyes wide.  
“This was very sweet.” She purred as she leaned down and kissed his cheek, her lipstick leaving a mark on his skin. She turned and strutted off, leaving Dark Pit and Pit standing there, in shock.  
“Wow Pittoo, she must like you too!” Pit spoke up, breaking the silence.  
Dark Pit could only nod, dumbstruck, his fingertips brushing over the mark on his cheek.


	4. Discovery!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness finds a Eevee and wants to keep it. Request from SuperStarBeam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short, I didn't really know what to put. I will make another one later on to make up for this one.

“Toon Link, look at what I found!”   
The sound of Ness’s voice caught his attention and he turned his head to look at his friend. Ness has something wrapped in his arms and when Toon Link leaned closer to look, he saw that it was an Eevee.  
“Ness, did you take that from an assist trophy?” Toon Link asked him, disapproval showing on his features. Ness quickly shook his head.  
“I found it wandering around in the hall!” He answered as he watched the small Pokémon nibble on his hand.   
“Do you think it belongs to someone?”  
“Nope!” Ness replied quickly, “Toon Link, we need to raise this poor little thing!”  
“I think you need to put it back were you found it.” Toon Link reached forward to grab the Eevee and Ness stepped back.  
“You’re a bad parent.” Ness teased and Toon Link sighed.  
“Fine, we’ll keep it, but it isn’t going to stay in my room.” Ness shrugged.  
“Can we name it Sparky?” Ness spun around with the Eevee, touching his nose to the small creature’s.  
“Sure, sounds cute to me.”  
“Glad you agree, Papa Toon Link!”  
The two of them walked off towards Ness's room, excited.


	5. Confessions and Closets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy has a plan to make Link and Pit confess their feelings to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this so late, school has had me distracted.

Everyone knew Pit and Link liked each other. Even they knew it. But they never did anything about it.  
Daisy decided she was going to fix that, despite nobody asking her to. She was tired on how they locked eyes before looking away with blush on their face or when they would accidentally brush their hands together and would apologize.   
It annoyed her and she was sick of it. She decided she would make them get over their shyness by locking them in a closet together and she knew exactly what to do.  
She would borrow some stationery from Villager and write notes about a specific time and place and when she saw them where she wanted them she would shove them in the closet and lock the door!  
At her desk she got to work making the letters look identical all the way down to the way each letter was shaped. When she felt these were good enough she put them in a cute orange bag and went out into the mansion looking for their rooms.  
She put each letter under their door and ran to the second floor to hide behind the bush by the closet. She had a pretty good view of it and could see them coming so she could execute her plan. She just hoped it would go well.  
After a while of waiting she saw the two of them run into each other in front of the closet. They awkwardly started to talk and thats when Daisy got up from her hiding spot, the leaves rustling on the plant, signaling the two to look at her.  
She had a sly grin on her face as she waltzed over to them, “You two, I need your assistance!”  
“Were you hiding in that bush?” Pit asked.   
“Never mind that,” Daisy quickly brushed off the question, “I need you two to fetch me something out the closet!”  
“Why can’t you get it?” Pit spoke up again, making Daisy’s gears grind.  
“I’ll do it.” Link offered as he started to open the closet door, making Daisy panic.  
“I need both of you to do it!”  
“Why?” Link paused, his hand on the doorknob.  
“Because it’s a two man job! It’s a couch..”  
“How can a couch fit into a closet?” Link muttered as he opened the closet door and stepped in. Pit peeked in behind him and Daisy took the opportunity, shoving Pit inside.  
Pit collided into Link’s back and they tumbled, falling over stuff inside the small space. Daisy shut the door and locked it, grinning.  
“Hey, let us out!” Pit squawked as he banged on the closet door. The knob shook violently as what she assumed to be Pit furiously jerked the doorknob, as if it would magically open after two more tries.  
“No can do boys!” Daisy said smugly, “I won’t let you two out until you confess your feelings towards one another!”  
It was silent after she spoke and after a few minutes Daisy wondered if they died on the other side.  
“Do we have too?” Link questioned, barely audible.   
“You have to confess or you two are never getting out of there!”  
“I guess so,” Pit muttered, “I’ll go first…”


	6. The Links try to make amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toon Link tries to give Ganon a gift.

Ganondorf felt a tug on his cape and he turned his head and looked down to see one of the Links, Toon Link to be exact.  
The boy was holding a present in his hand and a slight frown on his face, his eyebrows knit together. “For you.” he said suddenly, breaking the silence, holding the box up to him.  
“Why are you giving me a gift, child?” Ganon sneered, eyes narrowed as he tried to read the boy’s expression.   
“I thought since we’re going to be living in the same house together, I figured it would be nice to try and get along.” Toon Link explained, “Young Link said he didn’t like you and didn’t want to tag along and the other Link said he doesn’t want to meet another Ganon.”  
Ganon rubbed his chin, a little bit surprised by Toon Link’s maturity to put their differences aside and try being friends. Too bad Ganondorf had no interest in being friends with any of them, but he will take the gift, though.  
“How thoughtful of you, Hero.” Ganondorg gave a half hearted smirk, making Toon Link’s eyes widen in surprise. Ganon took the box from the boy’s hands and undid the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor. When he lifted the lid of the box there was a bomb inside, as clear as day looking Ganon in the face.  
Ganon was brought out of his shock by the sound of Toon Link’s mocking laugh as the hero stepped back from the man with a pompous grin on his face.  
“Idiot! Did you actually think any of the Links would form a friendship with you?!” The boy taunted as he rounded the corner and sped off.  
Ganon stared at where the boy was previously standing then turned his attention to the bomb in his hands. He watched the spark on the bomb get shorter and shorter until the bomb went off and exploded in his face.


	7. Sleepover Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness has some requirements in order to have a successful and fun sleepover.

“The first one to fall asleep will get whip cream on their face!” Ness announced as he reached into a shopping bag grabbing the unopened can of cream. Toon Link wore an annoyed expression due to Ness’s continuous rambling about sleepover rules as if they actually had any rules.  
The rules were unneeded and took away the fun and the whole purpose of a sleepover. They were invented to get away from rules and do whatever you wanted on a cramped room until you passed out from the lack of sleep.  
Ness had about fifteen rules to a sleepover and he contained them in a beaten up notebook with faded Kirby stickers littered on the front. Rule number one, everyone must stay up till six. Ness said every sleepover should do this and if they don’t the sleepover is deemed a fail. I don’t really see why it matters but to Ness it seemed significant and almost everyone saw Ness as a leader figure so mostly everyone was willing to listen to him. Except for Bowser Jr and Toon Link. They didn’t appreciate getting told what to do.  
I struggled to remember the second rule he had told us but it didn’t matter now because Ness threw the items he held aside and proudly smiled, “The sleepover may now officially begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for it being so short, I didn't really know what to put after I accidentally deleted my first draft I was going to post.


	8. The girl's hair salon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle, Inkling girl, and Zelda has a small hair shop where they customize your hair to your liking!

Pit smiled as Isabelle braided his hair with a gleeful smile on her face. Next to the angel was his counterpart, Dark Pit who had a frown on his face due to getting his hair curled from Princess Zelda, and finally Bayonetta was getting barrettes of butterflies and flowers in her hair a look of tranquil upon her as Inkling girl worked behind her head.  
“I look like a girl.” Dark Pit sniveled as he stared at himself in the vanity.  
“I think you look lovely Mr. Dark Pit!” Isabelle replied, trying to make him feel better about the changes Zelda was doing to his ebony tresses. “You’re all done Pit!” The shih tzu announced as she handed the angel a triforce shaped mirror. The braid she had crafted was messy and had some of his chestnut strands sticking out, not with the rest of his hair. It was the best Isabelle could do, considering he doesn’t have a lot of hair to work with.  
“I love it Isabelle! Do you think you can give me a cute headband?” He asked, and the secretary leaped off the stool she was standing on to rummage through a box behind her.  
“What color?” She inquired.  
“Blue!”  
“Look at those two, such dolls they are.” Bayonetta spoke up, putting her gloved hand to her chin. Inkling girl said something in her own special tongue and Bayonetta nodded in understanding.  
Dark Pit raised an eyebrow and slightly turned his head, “You can understand her?”  
“Yes, can’t you?” The angel hunter jeered and Dark Pit’s face burned with embarrassment from her comment. Zelda noticed how he hunched his shoulders and she let out one of her cheerful laughs, amused by his reaction.  
Isabelle pulled out a blue headband and put it on Pit, a squeal coming from the angel. His wings flapped and almost knocked the secretary off the stool she was stationary on. “Isabelle, I look so cute!” He turned and hugged the dog and she petted his head.  
“I’m glad you like it, Mr. Pit. How satisfied would you say you are with my services today?”  
“Is this a survey?”  
“Perhaps.”  
Zelda put down the curling iron and grinned, “I think i did pretty good for my first time using such advanced tech!” She boasted as Dark Pit stared at himself with dull eyes.  
Inkling finished putting the last colorful clip in Bayonetta’s hair before handing her a mirror. Bayonetta grinned and crouched to give the small girl a gentle hug.  
“Thank you darling, I look stunning.” The inkling girl let out a jubilant sound, hugging Bayonetta back.  
“I’m not leaving this room looking like this.” Dark Pit complained as Pit grabbed his arm to guide him out.  
“We have more clients Mr. Dark Pit.” Isabelle explained, picking up her clipboard, “If you are unhappy with our services you can schedule for another appointment free of charge!”  
“Were being charged for this?!” Pit exclaimed.  
“Five-hundred bells!”  
“What are bells?”


	9. We Love Simon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids give Simon some presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about Castlevania (I've only seen the series on Netflix and little tidbits from games) and its characters Richter and Simon. I'm only going head on into this based off fan art I've seen of them. If it's OOC I apologize for that.

“For you, Simon!” The children said to the man in unison, the presents they held outstretched to him.  
“Whats this?” He asked the children.  
“We wan’t to give you gifts!” Ness responded.  
Simon furrowed his brow in confusion, surveying their faces. He saw no deceitful smiles or devilish grins on their faces so he assumed they were being serious.   
Ness, Toon Link, Lucas, and Villager held various items from their respective universes to him. Ness had a moldy burger, Lucas had a sunflower, Villager had a leaf shaped umbrella, and Toon Link had a telescope.  
“Why me?” He questioned them again.  
“You’re very nice to all of us Simon, and take time out of what you’re doing to entertain us!” Toon Link answered honestly.   
Simon looked up thoughtfully and quickly recalled a time a few weeks ago when he was talking to a group of his friends and Villager had came up to him in a charming magician outfit, Inkling boy pushing Lucas who was in one of those magician boxes. Villager had performed a trick where he cut Lucas in half. Although Simon would rather get back to talking to his friends, he patronized the kids by clapping all enthusiastic. Villager and Inkling grinned even though Inkling’s huge smile was hidden by the black bandana he wore. Lucas mustered a grin even though he was obviously panicking, his body still in two. After that day Bayonetta had been awfully friendly with him.  
That was just one memory he could recall that was recent. As he pondered some more Young Link, Inkling boy, Pichu, Bowser Jr, Ice Climbers, and even Pit ran up to him with their own gifts.   
Overwhelmed, he held out his hands as if he was distancing himself from the group of kids clamoring around him, their speech mixing together so it sounded like a busy mall. They all jutted their items at him and he stepped back, eyes wide.  
“Wait, isn’t Richter more interesting than me though?” Simon asked the kids suddenly and they all went silent slowly, thinking about the question and now trying to find a reasonable answer.  
“Well,” Lucas spoke up, “While Richter may be super fun to be around, you really pay attention to us when we talk to you!” The kids cheered in agreement.  
“And when were sad you give us advice that makes us happy again!” Popo added, more cheering breaking out.  
“You also tried to teach me how to read!” Pit added with a doltish grin and the area erupted with roars of reconciliation.   
The kids formed a circle around him, beaming. All together they said: “We love and appreciate you, Simon!”


	10. Changes and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin in excited to be back in Smash and is even more excited to meet all of the new competitors. But when she meets a certain Hylian, a challenge is presented to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HhhhhHHHHHH   
> This was a suggestion, and honestly I didn't know how to make Robin behave. But I think I did pretty good.  
> Leave suggestions below please.

There were a lot of things that excited Robin about changes to the Super Smash Bros tournament. New fighting modes, new costumes, and new stages. But the new thing she was particularly excited about was all the new opponents she’d be facing.  
Through out the years years of being in Smash, she’s heard from long time veterans that fighters come and go and when she just recently joined, she felt saddened that she would never meet them in battle. Hearing people like Mario and Ness talk about those who were no longer on the roster saddened her, until Master Hand’s recent announcement about the brand new changes.  
Previous fighters from the old installments of the tournament would be joining once more for this year. Robin automatically had gotten excited at the news, happy that everyone else’s theories on who would get cut from this year’s tournament were automatically false and incorrect.  
Now that Ultimate, the new tournament of this year had begun, Robin was ready to meet some new people, as well as see some old faces.  
Robin walked down the hall, examining the new touches done to the mansion. After the new announcement of this year’s tournament, they closed down the mansion and sent everyone home as they worked on getting everything prepared and new. This also meant some room changes and new roommates.   
Robin didn’t care what the mansion looked like to be honest, and was just happy to be back at the place she learned to love. Being around everyone gave her a warm and comforting feeling.  
As she snapped herself out of her thoughts, she found her self at the bottom of the steps, the staircase she’d have to take to get to her floor. But there was something blocking her path. There was a boy was sitting on them, his head down. She examined him and once she realized who it was, a tiny gasp left her mouth. It was Link, but he looked entirely different from before!  
She noticed he wasn’t wearing his usual green cap, and was sporting a blue tunic this time. It was strange to see him in any color but green. Robin would be lying if she said she didn’t adore the new outfit very much. Without the hat, she could see his blonde locks more easily.  
Then she remembered and it all started to make sense to her. This was a new Link! This wasn’t the same one as before. The last one was from a different timeline and apparently, the Smash Tournament would be replacing that Link. A smile spread across her face in excitement of making a new friend! And on her first day of being back too, how lucky for her!  
“Hello!” She greeted in a chipper tone, “My name is Robin, and your’s is Link, right?”  
Link didn’t respond and continued to look down before locking eyes with her presenting her with a cold stare. Robin was caught off guard by the harsh look, her eyes widening. She snapped out of her shock and stepped back a bit, her cheeks reddening the longer their eyes looked at each other.  
Link suddenly got up and mumbled something unintelligible, walking off, leaving Robin by herself at the steps. After replaying the situation in her head a few times, Robin realized this Link had an entirely different personality than the old one, and was not talkative at all. Neither was the last Link, but at least he was friendly and exchanged a few words.  
But the more she thought about this Link, the more she realized she wanted to be the one to break him out of his shell. If she was being honest, him treating her coldly was a challenge in her eyes. She wanted to be friends with him, no matter what now. And maybe even more.   
She had always thought Link was handsome, but this Link was beyond handsome in her eyes. When they were looking at each other, she realized her body froze, and her heart started to hammer against her chest.  
Was she falling for him?


End file.
